This invention relates to a device for perforating packaged cigarettes, or the like.
It is generally known that perforating cigarettes reduces the toxicity of the smoke inhaled by the smoker. Individual cigarette-perforating devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,010 to Stamm; 3,158,157 to Risk; and 3,405,718 to Grassi. The devices illustrated in these prior patents are for perforating single cigarettes after they are removed from the package, and are therefore inconvenient.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for perforating a complete package of cigarettes in an efficient manner, the device being suitable also for use in providing multi-perforations in the individual cigarettes in the pack at different stages of use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved device for perforating a package of cigarettes at different points along the length of the cigarette, in a simple, accurate and reliable manner.